Wrong doings
by ilovemyjasperbaby
Summary: Bella finds out about Alice and Edward's secret from their little hunting trip. "How could you?" was all she could say. Jasper and Bella are both broken. Will he be the one she can lean on? and what happens when Edward gets to them? JxB RR! love ya!LEMONS
1. How could you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters (though I wished I owned JASPER

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters (though I wished I owned JASPER!!) or I don't own twilight and this is a Jasper/Bella and Edward/Alice fanfic so if u don't like the pairing then plz don't read. OOC!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Bella's point of view: **

I was ecstatic today, since Edward had completed his hunting trip with Emmett and Alice. As I pulled up to the beautiful white Cullen home I saw my angel's back to the window of his room and what looked like my little pixie sister in front of him.

I started walking into the house and tip toed up the stairs so slowly I didn't even trip. It seemed like no one was home, but for my angel and my pixie sister. I was about to walk into Edward's room when I heard a growl come from the room followed by yelling.

"Dammit Alice! How did this happen!!" It was Edward's angelic voice with venom all over it.

"Edward…." I heard Alice whisper to him and then she raised her voice. "You are in this mess as much as I am."

I heard Edward punch the wall hard enough to leave a dent in it. I was holding my breath at this point.

_What was going on?_ I didn't know, but I was intending on finding out.

That's when I heard Edward yell again. "AH Alice why didn't you stop me!?"

This time he was louder, his voice shaking the house.

"It takes two to have sex!!" I heard Alice hiss at him and I could tell that she was furious.

_What the hell did she mean by that? _

Edward sighed loudly and he softly said, "We can't let Bella or Jasper find out or even the rest of the family. We have to make sure Emmett doesn't spill." And the worse part was that his voice had guilt written all over it.

My heart dropped right then and there and I pushed the door open to reveal two very guilty faces.

**Flashback (AN: This is what happened at the hunt) **

**Edward's point of view**:

I spotted its large mane swish as it tried to lunge on me, but with my speed I grabbed hold of the large beast and sucked every drop of blood out of its body.

_Ah. Mountain lion, I thought. My favorite. _

Alice, Emmett and I had gone hunting in the mountains for the weekend to get some large game.

I was thinking about my Bella. Her beautiful hair, her amazing smile, her small warm body, her laugh, and that was when a rock hit my head, taking me out of my thoughts.

I saw a small figure run past me at vampire speed but I put my arms out and caught the annoying pixie girl.

"EDWARD!" She giggled and yelled as I flung her over my shoulder and threw her into the small mountain spring.

I laughed as I looked from above. "You should never mess with me and you that Alice."

She looked me square in the eye with such an emotion that I couldn't guess what it was that I got lost right there.

The next thing I knew I was in the spring with Alice pushing me into the water laughing.

I caught her hand and felt a spark of electricity run through my entire body to the tips of my fingers.

She stopped moving and stayed still in front of me and it felt as if time stopped. A piece of her now soaked hair covered her eye which I slowly reached for and moved.

My hand never moved back to my body, but ran down the small of her cheek.

She looked down and if she could have blushed, she would be red. A tiny smile curved around her lips.

At my surprise she lifted up her arm and brushed my chest that was covered with my now wet shirt.

As she looked down I got incredibly close to her and when she looked up I whispered her name. "Alice…."

She kissed the middle of my chest and came up to my neck and stopped when she came to my lips…. I leaned forward and pecked her slowly, but lightly on the lips.

We both pulled back to see if any of us burst into a "EW!", but we didn't so I pushed my fingers through her short black hair and tugged it.

She breathed out as I pressed my lips onto hers. At first it was soft, but the kiss grew deeper and that was when everything got out of hand.

I brushed my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth. Now her hands were all in my auburn hair.

I couldn't stop. I HAD TO STOP!! The one thought that went through my mind was…_Bella._

I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt Alice's lips leave mine and made their way down to my collarbone.

A moaned escaped from my mouth. _I couldn't believe I was feeling this for someone other than MY BELLA. _

I picked her up and walked over to under the small waterfall. I pressed her small back against the rock as the water ran over our bodies.

I placed my large hand behind her head and sucked on her neck, making her breathe hard and moan.

Before we both knew it, we were in the snow cottage that we rented. I peeled her clothes off as she did the same to mine without leaving each other's lips.

I kissed her entire body as I roamed over her on the large bed.

I couldn't believe it…. I hadn't even gone this far with Bella (only kissing).

But I couldn't stop, and I knew this was it….after this hunting trip I would be Edward Cullen the nonvirgin.

**Alice's point of view: **

His body felt so amazing against mine. When he placed kissed on my shoulders, my stomach, my legs and every where else, it felt so amazing. I knew it was COMEPLETELY wrong, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Uh Edward….ah u feel so amazing…" I whispered to him as he slowly entered me.

I slowly placed kisses all over his smooth beautiful neck and I ran the back of my fingers down his toned back making him moan.

My mind roamed to a thought that left me thinking…._Jasper._

Every thing that happened after that I didn't pay attention to.

I slept on Edward's chest after our deed with my bare leg revealed around his hips as only some parts of our body were covered by the sheets. His thumb rubbed my upper outer thigh and then slowly his hand roamed my entire upper leg.

I was thinking with what shame I would go home to my loving husband and best friend.

Then the thought came to me…Edward was getting married in less than a month and I was the….maid of honor.

A lump grew in my throat at the thought.

And then when I was unable to say a word, Emmett walked into the cottage and his phone and keys dropped out of his hand and his jaw fell to the floor.

In the phone we all heard Rosalie screaming the phone. "Emmett? Emmmmmeeetttt?"

He had a sickened and furious look on his once soft childish face.

**End Flashback (AN: end of what happened at the hunt) **

**Bella's point of view: **

As I opened the door, Edward and his "sister" stood there with the faces of guilt written all over them.

I realized I shouldn't have opened that door and what I was left with a scarring image.

_My best friend and maid of honor with my fiancé. _

"Bella..." They both whispered with pure shock as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I struggled to get my words out. "Ho-w ho-w cccco-uld you…" My sob was stuck deep in my throat, but at that second it finally came out.

What I wanted to be false was true.

The man I was to marry in 23 days had sex with my best friend a.k.a. my maid of honor and may i remind you Edward's so called "sister"

The tears came down like rain drops with my nonstop loud sobs that could be heard anywhere. I felt my self about to collapse, but my feeling went into reality as I made my way to the ground. I felt as if a knife had punctured my heart making me bleed and having every drop of love and trust sucked out me.

Before I could make my fall, two cold familiar arms caught me, I saw 2 beautiful honey eyes, and that was when everything went pitch black.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! IT'S MY FIRST FAN FIC SO BE EASY!! **

**Read and Review! PLZ! and if u don't review then no next chapter! **

**love you lots! **

**ilovemyjasperbaby :D **


	2. Just a kiss?

**It's here! CHAPTER TWO! **

**Sorry it's a little late, but I've been caught up in school sorry ******** So this chapter is extra long! ENJOY! 10 pages YEAH! **

**Bella's point of view: **

_**Recap: **_

_**Before I could make my fall, two cold familiar arms caught me and that was when everything went pitch black. **_

I fluttered my eyes open slightly and took in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room with a large bed, covered with silky red sheets, and a beautiful balcony.

There sitting next to my bed was a very worried and angry yet beautiful blonde vampire.

I felt my eyes burn as he rubbed his temples. I looked straight ahead at the large mirror from the bed to see myself with messy hair and bloodshot red eyes.

"Jasper….?" I quietly whispered making sure he was in control over his blood lust.

He looked up relieved and a microscopic smile formed at the corners of his pink lips.

As I looked into his painful eyes I remembered what had happened before I was brought here.

Edward had cheated on me….with my best friend Alice. The one and only love of my life. HE had cheated on me.

The tears started coming involuntary and Jasper sat there keeping his distance, and watched me crying. I could see the pain he felt in his eyes. Jasper felt the pain I felt and he had pain of his own, which made it all far worse. He sat there and eventually the pain was unbearable and he sobbed tearlessly.

I got off the bed slowly making sure again that he was in control, and took small steps towards him. When he didn't flinch a bit, I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up still sobbing tearlessly as the tears still rolled down from cheeks. He finally stood up and what he did next surprised me.

Jasper took me in his arms, making me relax and placed a kiss in my hair whispering, "I know Bella it hurts. I'm here for you, and I will be here no matter what."

By now I was sobbing like crazy while clutching his shirt. As my cries got louder Jasper sighed and looked up in the air. "What did we ever do? Oh god why us?" We clutched each other tighter, trying to hold each other together from breaking.

**Jasper's point of view: **

How could Alice do this to me even after all the love I gave her?

And Bella? That Edward! If it wasn't for Bella I would have killed that bastard right there! What nerve did he have and a month before his wedding?

I heard Bella whimper as he eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at me intently, making sure I wasn't about to attack her. When she didn't see me even flinch, she sat up in the bed.

I had driven us to one of our old family houses in Vancouver, Canada.

As she cried and sobbed her emotion of pain got greater making me be in pain even more. We both sobbed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Then suddenly she stood up and made sure I wasn't in lust of her blood and walked over to me. She placed her small hand on my shoulder and a minute later I finally got up and hugged her lightly kissing her soft chocolate brown hair.

I slowly, but quickly whispered to her. "I know Bella it hurts. I'm here for you, and I will be here no matter what."

She sobbed at this even more and she grabbed my shirt in her fists and cried more. She looked so helpless and hurt. I couldn't help to see her like this. I sighed rubbing my temples and looked at the red ceiling. "What did we ever do? Oh god why us?" I clutched her tighter, but I was careful not to hurt her. She clutched me even tighter than I was clutching her and sobbed helplessly.

It was like this was the only way we could hold each other from breaking.

**Bella's point of view: **

Jasper and I stayed like that for almost an hour until my stomach grumbled. We had stopped sobbing a while ago, but we were still holding each other.

I ran into the bathroom, careful not to trip and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I opened the closet and I wasn't surprised to see a side with Jasper's clothes hanging on it and the other side was full of expensive clothes for a woman. They looked a little big for Alice, so they had to mine. "JASPER HALE YOU GOT ME CLOTHES!" I yelled through the big bathroom. I heard him laugh while saying, "Come on Bella don't be difficult, get dressed.

I groaned but stripped down all my clothes and stepped into the shower and felt the hot water calm my nerves. I stayed in the shower for about 10 minutes and almost fell when I stepped out, but I caught myself. I walked over into the closet and settle for a pair of actual comfy and cute skinny jeans. I picked out a blue v- neck slim fitting t-shirt and I found some matching blue flats on the shoe rack.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my red eyes and my messy wet hair. I looked at the counter and spotted some mousse and gel and decided on just scrunching my hair instead of blow drying it.

I walked out and my stomach growled louder.

Jasper chuckled lightly as I patted my empty stomach. "Looks like it's time for the human to eat." Jasper said as he still laughed and walked towards the stairs.

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and softly spoke. "You look beautiful." I couldn't help but blush which made him laugh.

He kept walking towards the back of the big beautiful house and I followed as he went out the back door. We finally came to the garage and there on the driveway stood 3 black cars. One was Carlisle's black Mercedes, which we came with, and the other was a black sports car that looked incredibly expensive. At the end of the driveway, stood another VERY expensive convertible, and it was black as well. I gasped and Jasper laughed.

"You really thought I could manage driving my father's car?" Jasper walked towards the black car closer to us and I followed.

I smiled at the fact that Jasper had referred to Carlisle as his father. It was so cute and it made me smile for the first time since the incident.

He pointed to the black car and spoke slowly. "This is the 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 Roadster fully loaded and that over there," He pointed to the other black car at the end of the driveway, "is the brand new BMW M6 convertible and my baby."

I stood there in awe. "How much were these!?" He laughed loudly and spoke after about a second. "The viper was only 115,000 and the BMW was 320,000."

My jaw dropped open as he finished his sentence and by now he was booming with laughter. I screamed at him. "3 hund..!" Jasper clamped his hand on my mouth preventing me from talking. "Come on Bella don't be difficult. Come on get in the car and let's get you something to eat."

I groaned and sat into the passenger side of the black BMW and Jasper sped out of the driveway. "So what would you like to eat?" He was looking right at me smiling.

I looked at his face intently and made out his features. His straight shaggy blonde hair, which sat beautifully on his eyebrows and his green sweater, snuggled to his obvious amazing muscles. His lips twitched into a smile. I noticed that his lips were fuller than the rest of the Cullen's and they were slightly pink rather than the chalky white ones that others had. His skin was flawless and it looked so smooth that I couldn't help, but reach out and stroke his cheek.

As I stroked his cheek he caught my hand, which frightened me that I had done something wrong, but he kissed my hand lightly. A shudder and the electricity went down my spine. He put my hand down and placed a kiss on my nose. I couldn't help but laugh, but my laugh was interrupted by his lips. His soft lips danced against my lips and I didn't hesitate. I ran my fingers through his hair.

He separated from me, as his eyes turned a coal black shade. He straightened his composure as I stared into his black eyes. He was hungry and I knew it. "I'm sorry…that was out of line. I shouldn't have…"

This time I cut him off with my lips, but I just brushed my lips lightly against his, since I knew he was hungry.

"Jasper you need to hunt. You look really hungry." He pulled over to the side of the road, and he placed a small kiss on my cheek and disappeared into the thick trees.

I flicked on the radio and the DJ spoke too enthusiastically "This is the new song "Damaged" by Danity Cane for those who have had their hearts broken." I listened to the song closely while in deep thought.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me  
Are, are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?  
Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me_

Did I really just kiss Jasper? And did Jasper really kiss me? What had gotten into me?

_Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy crazy  
And I really want to be your lady lady  
But the one before you left me so  
_

I jumped out of thought and noticed that the song was very fitting. My heart was damaged. And my question to HIM was how he was going to fix it. _Chorus  
_

_Damaged, Damaged, Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged, so damaged, so damaged  
An__d you can blame the one before _

Would I really even let Edward fix my heart? Or would I never speak to him again? I hadn't even thought about that yet. _So _

_how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby, I gotta know  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? what are you gonna do baby  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do..._

About 15 minutes later Jasper hopped into the car making me jump as he took me out of my thoughts. His eyes caught mine and I stared at his now honey eyes. They were beautiful and I gasped as his eyes dazzled me.

I put my hand up again, and stroked the bottom of his right eye. He smiled. "Better?" I asked him softly and his head nodded in my hand.

He stopped at some fancy restaurant, but I pointed to a Taco Bell right next to it. "I want tacos and nachos, not anything fancy." He laughed, but obeyed and parked at the Taco Bell. Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt Jasper was already on my side opening the door for me.

As we walked towards the door, two guys walked past us and looked back. Jasper pushed the sleeves of his sweater up exposing his pale toned arms and, slid his arm around my waist, which made me laugh.

I nudged him as he stood in line. "Jealous are we…?" I chuckled and he grumbled at my comment. "Not even close…" He stuck his tongue out at me making me roll my eyes.

We eventually stopped talking and he stood there in front of me. I stared at his arm and started tracing the scars that he had which could be only seen by those who knew he had them.

I ran my French manicured fingernail (courtesy of the backstabbing Alice) down his arm, making him shudder under my touch.

He turned around and touched my nose with his long finger. "Do you want to eat or would you like to drive me nuts with your touch?" With that I shut up and stalked off to find a table. I sat on the table waiting for Jasper to come back and the next thing that happened was horrible.

"Bella?" I looked up to see a familiar too happy face looking down at me. I sighed dreadfully.

"Oh god…..hey Mike." Just great. Why was he here? "Hey Bella what are you doing here? I mean Vancouver? Who are here with? How are you? How long have you…." Yup that was Mike.

"Mike! Ok! My god you haven't changed a bit. Ok so I am living here now, yes Vancouver, I am good, and I have been here since yesterday afternoon." I answered all his questions, except for who I had come here with.

That was when Jasper came back with my food surprised and pissed off. "Newton?! What the hell are you doing here? Man! We never seem to get rid of you do we?" I had to laugh since what Jasper had said was mean, but so funny.

"Bella and Hale? Well I'll be damned! You not only screwed one but two members of the Cullen family, so who's next Emmett?" Mike was booming with laughter.

Jasper was on alert, but I grabbed him and whispered to him quietly. "Jasper calm down. This is a public place remember?" He calmed down under my touch and went and grabbed a bag and put the food in a to-go bag and we left Taco Bell.

Jasper hadn't taken his eyes off of Mike the whole time, as Mike stood there frozen with his eyes wide. In a matter of 8 minutes we had walked into a Taco Bell and had ran out pissed off. Jasper got into the car and we started to head towards the house.

Jasper finally broke the silence. "Thanks Bell I couldn't have stopped myself if you weren't there. Damn I hate Newton."

"Did you just call me Bell?" I looked up at him and he nodded and smiled. We were on the driveway now and I was still looking at his mesmerizing face.

"Bel…" His words were replaced by my lips. I kissed him softly and then a little more with urgency. He felt so good on my lips and as if his lips were made to fit mine. I put the bag of food on the dashboard and slung my leg over his waist and straddled him. He laughed against my lips. "A little anxious are we?" He talked against my lips driving me nuts.

"Mmmmmm….oh yes." He laughed even more at my response. He pushed his crotch up against mine, making me jump, and my hand flew back hit the radio. There in the background "Here in your arms" by Hello Goodbye played loudly.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here  
_

He laughed against my lips because of the irony of the song.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
_

"Very fitting…isn't it? I again spoke on his lips. If his lips weren't on mine I couldn't help it.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms……_

The song kept playing and I put my head on his chest and we sat there for what felt like hours until my stomach really growled. Jasper chuckle lightly. "Wow now that growl is even better than mine." I couldn't help but laugh, he was too cute.

"Come on you have to eat." He whispered and opened the door and lifted me out of his lap, then went to park the car in the garage.

I walked back into the house with the food in my hand. "Hello Bella…." That was what I heard before everything went pitch black.

**Jasper's point of view:**

After Bella gave me the most amazing kisses of my life she started walking back inside the house and I followed soon after I turned the car off.

As I stepped inside, I came to a scene where Bella we stone cold out in front of someone I couldn't believe was here.

"What the hell are you doing here!? What did you do to her!?" I went to Bella's in a matter of seconds. Her heartbeat slowed down, and starting to fade away. I whimpered out loud. "Bella!"

"You bitch! You are gonna pay for this!" I smoothed out her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead sobbing tearlessly. When I looked up our little visitor was gone.

**So there it is Chapter two. Again sorry it was a little later. I've been really tied up with school so I treated you with a long chapter…next chapter is gonna get graphic so beware! I love you guys! REVIEW**

**love you lots! **

**ilovemyjasperbaby **


	3. Break down?

So here it is CHAPTER 3

**So here it is CHAPTER 3!! YAY! **

**You know the drill…..drop and give me reviews! lol **

**love you guys lots! Enjoy!! and it has been decided….this is a Jasper/ Bella fic and it WILL REMAIN a Jasper/ Bella fic! so YAY…. PLEASE review…..it really helps to know what you all think because it helps me write to know what you all prefer….SO PLEASE if you do not review I cannot go on further! **

_**READ THIS BEFORE PROCEDING OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!!**_

_**Ok so Bella asked Jasper to manipulate her feelings towards him so she can keep her mind off of Alice and Edward….as in that's why they made out in the car! So for those who thought Jasper and Bella moved on too fast….they really didn't…they are actually REALLLYYYY sad and in this chapter their true feelings come out! **_

**Jasper's point of view still: **

_Recap: _ "_What the hell are you doing here!? What did you do to her!?" I went to Bella's in a matter of seconds. Her heartbeat slowed down, and starting to fade away. I whimpered out loud. "Bella!" _ "_You bitch! You are gonna pay for this!" I smoothed out her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead sobbing tearlessly. When I looked up our little visitor was gone. _ I held Bella carefully in my arms sobbing tearlessly. What had that bastard done to her?! Why was her heart slowing down!? And that was when I spotted it. There on the counter sat a bright red apple in the ray of light.

I set Bella down on the couch and ran outside in my vampire speed to catch that little bitch and that was when I reached out in front of me with her hair in my hands.

"So you little whore….Tanya I didn't know you hated Bella too? What is this world becoming? Some Bella hating fest?" I yelled in her face.

"She's a bitch! She's the whore! She left Edward….how could she! And you! You bastard…how could you leave Alice?!" I held her hair tighter, bringing my lips close to her ear.

"Maybe Edward and Alice lied to you….but they were the ones caught in bed together by Emmett." I pushed her way, making her stumble. "Go back to Denali and tell Edward and Alice…..stop spreading their shit….Carlisle already knows the truth." She stared at me in horror, but ran off in shame.

Tanya had a power…an amazing power, but maybe a little evil perhaps. She was able to control the brain of humans, making them do what she pleased. As I manipulated emotions of people, Tanya had manipulated the brain of others. I now understood what she had done to Bella; she had told Bella's brain to slowly stop her heart, making her die…..just the thought made me shudder. **(A/N: This is my imagination and this is the power I want Tanya to have.) **

I ran back to the house to see Bella on the couch in worse condition. He heart beat was uneven. I touched her cheek, and she stirred oh so lightly. Tanya had stopped manipulating her brain. I kissed her cheek, feeling her amazing warmth.

"Jasper…?" I let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tight against my body. "Ahhh Bella I thought I was going to loose you there…."

She smiled at me, giving me an amazing feeling in my heart…almost like…wait had Bella just dazzled me?

She got up from the couch. "I think I need to shower again…." She made her way to the stairs as I nodded at her.

I looked at her as she slowly went up the long stairs….she looked even more beautiful; perhaps too beautiful.

Was I really falling for Bella?

I mean all those kisses were just out of manipulation and she knew that as well…but was I really starting to develop feelings for Bella? Nahh….

**Bella's point of view: **

I looked into Jasper's eyes, smiling at his confusion. He looked at me blankly….and that's when I realized…I had just dazzled a vampire….haha.

I started going up the stairs for a hot shower, to calm my nerves.

"I'll be right back in a few minutes…if you need something just holler." Jasper smiled again and left me alone in the room.

I felt the urge to kiss Jasper even though he wasn't even in here. I mean I know I had kissed him before, but that had been out of his emotion manipulation, so we could keep our minds off of THEM. But right now I really felt the urge to kiss Jasper, and I mean out of real heart.

I shook the thought out of head, trying not to think too hard about, and headed towards the shower. While stripping down all my clothes, I realized something….Was I starting to get feelings for Jasper? Nahhh…

I scrubbed my hair vigorously; getting the mousse and gel out of it, and feeling the hot water take over my muscles. After I finished my shower I wrapped a small white towel around my body, which sat a little higher than my mid thigh. I walked out of the bathroom to see Jasper sitting against the headboard of the bed reading Pride and Prejudice.

I jumped at his sight, and ran towards the bathroom. I shut the door with all my might, as his eyes turned the color of a moonless night. I was panting for my breath, and I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed for being in front of Jasper.

I mean yes I had kissed him before, but that was so I could forget about HIM and the betrayal of my best friend. It was purely Jasper toying with my emotions upon my request. It's not like I actually had feelings for Jasper.

Or did I? I am so confused…..Ugh I really don't have time fore this.

I walked into the closet in search of something to wear, and my eyes caught something utterly beautiful.

There on a silk hanger sat a white short halter dress, but so short it was a long shirt. I held the piece of cloth in my hand and felt how soft it was. I thought it wouldn't hurt to have little fun so I tried it on.

I looked at it closer, and saw the intricate embroidery under the bust of the halter and the small beads on the straps. It had a slight flow to it and came up to my upper thigh, but it was too short. I went back into the closet and found a pair of white leggings and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror once more and was shocked at what I saw.

I mean I was just trying this on as a joke and it looked amazing. The low v-neck of the halter brought my chest out and the embroidery under the bust made me look lifted and bigger.

The white although would have made me look paler didn't, and that's when I spotted a note on the hanger.

_Bella,_

_Wear this with the white leggings and the red pumps. _

_There is also a red necklace in the second jewelry drawer. _

_Look in your make up box…there is red lipstick. _

_You will look AMAZING in it. _

_And Edward will be ALL over you! _

_Alice _

"This was put together for you, so you and Edward could move over into your new house after the wedding." I jumped as Jasper stood there in the closet doorway. He didn't care about my suddenness and kept talking.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Edward used to love living here, and so he decided that you two would move here after the wedding."

I nodded without saying a word and he turned around and left. I looked at the closet again, thinking.

This was all supposed to be mine as I would have been Mrs. Cullen? The wedding popped into my head and felt the depression overwhelm me. I walked towards the back of the closet looking at all the clothes that sat in the closet.

I suddenly spotted a big black bag hanging all the way in the end with a big lion on it, reading: Versace. I was very curious to see what this big bag was, so I slowly unzipped it, only to reveal my nightmare.

I ripped the bag off to find the dress of a bride. It was made for a bride that never would be walking down the aisle.

It was a beautiful white dress with a medium sized train and a veil hung next to it. The price tag hung on the dress, which made my eyes pop. It was a 75,000 dollar dress that never would be worn.

I opened the drawer next to it slowly, and there in the empty drawer sat nothing but two things. There held secure in the navy blue holder sat a small platinum custom Tiffany's ring with a fairly large square rounded diamond in it and a plain platinum signature male Tiffany's wedding band.

I picked up the diamond ring and looked at it, and spotted that it had an engraving on the inside of the ring.

_B- For all of eternity, I am yours, love –E _

A tear slipped down my cheek, and there next to the dress was another black bag reading: Armani. I opened it up to see a black tuxedo with a white tie hooked to it. By now I was sobbing, as the tears came down faster.

I was yelling and crying to the world. Why had this happened to me? What had I ever done, but love those who were there for me?

I felt two cold arms once again wind around my shoulders. I sobbed louder at the thought of how my best friend had betrayed me. The thought of how Jasper felt right about now hurt me even more, and as the dress was spilled out on the ground, I couldn't help cry even louder.

At many attempts of calming me down, Jasper finally succeeded. I was sitting on the far end of the couch, as far as away from Jasper. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, and Jasper and I both knew that we would never be able hold each other together. I mean we were so broken our selves it was impossible.

The television was on even though neither of us was paying attention to it, but the song that was playing on the VH1 Videos caught me thoughts.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh _

The lyrics caught my attention, for they seemed like they were leading somewhere familiar.  
_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand  
_Oh god wherever this song was going….it had to the place where I was.  
_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_It was hard for me to breath without HIM there. He was my air…and as he had departed he had taken the air with him….leaving me to suffocate. _  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air……_

As the song ended I sighed in relief and so did Jasper, as we both had caught up on the personal inner meaning of this song we had just discovered.  
"And that was Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown with "No air" The guy on the TV show spoke and I went back into my thoughts, but then settled on observing Jasper, as he sat there in clear misery.

He sat there rubbing his temples, as I sat on the other end of the couch avoiding him. He looked miserable. He would have looked better dead, which was ironic in a way.

His hair was everywhere and his clothes were all wrinkled. but what scared me most was that his eyes were as dark as an eclipse.

I moved closer to the edge of the sofa, in case Jasper was getting hungry. He finally broke the silence. "Bella you don't have to be afraid. I am so depressed that I can't even think of blood right now."

This calmed my nerves a bit, but I knew that sooner or later he would have to hunt. After Jasper spoke we went back to the quiet atmosphere and didn't speak until we were struck with a miracle.

At around twilight, my prayers were heard of as we both jumped at the ringing of the door bell.

We both rushed to the door, even though the both of us had messed up hair and clothes. Jasper unlocked the door quickly, to reveal our savior.

**EKKKK!! So I hope you all like it….I AM SOOO SORRY it was late….I will make it up to you….I PROMISE!...if you are confused just PM me…… **

**I love you guys! AND PLEASE review…because when I don't get feedback I don't know what to write….I write what my fans like to read about! and if you review I can do that! **

**You know you love me XOXO….**

**ilovemyjasperbaby **


End file.
